La légende des Mary-Morgans
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Un homme tomba amoureux d'une Morgane un jour en pleine mer. Ce fut réciproque. La sirène lui demanda d'arracher ses deux branchies. Chose faite, elle le suivit et lui donna un fils possédant le regard de la mer et les cheveux du soleil. Et oh grand jamais, personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.. Publié sur Ya0i-fanfic-mangas sur skyrock il y a 2 ans.
1. Chapitre 1 : Doux rêve

_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je reprends une fiction que j'avais commencé sur mon blog Ya0i-fanfictions-mangas._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ !_

 _Sur ceux bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _De l'eau.._

 _De l'écume.._

 _Le ciel bleu au-dessus de moi..._

 _Les reflets du soleil dans l'eau, brillant sur mes écailles bleus.._

 _Et soudain le ciel devient noir, je n'arrive plus à respirer dans l'eau, mes poumons brûlent._

 _J'ai mal ! Non ! Stop ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Je peux pas quitter cet endroit !_

 _Je !_

\- Sanji ! Réveille toi ! Cria une voix au loin.

Sursautant au son de la voix de sa mère, un adolescent se réveille en nage, les jambes entortillés dans sa couette et les cheveux dans les sens.

\- Sanji ! Il te reste 10 minutes pour te lever, te doucher, prendre un petit déjeuner avant que Zoro n'arrive ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que ce ne soit lui qui te lève !

Grognant dans sa barbe, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant son petit ami le réveillait à la manière de la belle aux bois dormant.

S'étirant et se démêlant les pieds du tissu, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre près de son lit remplissant sa chambre d'un air salé provenant de la plage juste à côté.

-Sanji !

-C'est bon j'arrive maman ! Répliqua le blond en soupirant.

Une fois habillé, le blond attrapa son sac et dévala l'escalier en vieille pierre pour arriver dans la cuisine blanche et bleue.

-Je suis là ~.

-Je le vois bien mon fils.

Lui tendant un bol de café, Sanji dévora du regard encore une fois sa mère, ses cheveux tirant sur le roux, ses yeux gris pâle et surtout ce qui l'avait toujours intrigué : le châle couvrant le cou de cette dernière.

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le blond avait toujours vu sa mère portant un châle quelque soit la saison, l'empêchant de voir son cou.

Enfant il avait souvent questionné son père à ce propos et à chaque fois, l'adulte se contentait de secouer sa chevelure blonde avant de continuer à démêler son filet de pêche

\- Anne ?

\- Oui mon cœur ? Questionna la mère à l'entente de son nom.

\- ..." _Kentoc'h mervel eget bezañ saotret "_

\- Plutôt la mort que la souillure.

\- C'est Anne de Bretagne qui a dit ça ?

\- On raconte que oui... Notre famille est encrée dans ce pays depuis tellement de génération que notre sang est mêlé à la mer nous permettant de vivre. Nous faisons partie d'elle autant qu'elle fait parti de nous.

\- Je sais maman ! Tu me dis ça à chaque fois ! Que mon sang est lié à l'eau de la mer et patati et patata ! J'suis plus un gosse.

\- Ca je le sais bien j'ai pas oublié la fois où toi et Zoro vous étiez à deux doigts de- Commença t-elle avant que son fils ne la coupe, les joues rouges.

\- STOP ! NE TERMINE PAS CETTE PHRASE ! IL S'EN VEUT ET DES QU'IL VIENT ICI, IL SE FAIT TOUT PETIT !

Son café fini, le blond sorti aussi vite que l'air heurtant un torse à peine les pieds dehors.

Atterrissant sur ses fesses, Sanji poussa un juron et leva ses yeux vers ...

\- ESPECE DE-

-Petit ami attendant son copain qui comme d'habitude s'est levé en retard et qui a du l'attendre encore pendant 10 bonnes minutes ?

\- Ah Zoro. Conclu le blond en souriant.

Attrapant la main du vert, le blond se redressa et embrassa furtivement le sabreur avant de se mettre en marche pour le lycée.

* * *

\- J'm'ennuis ! S'écria le brun au chapeau de paille.

-Il est que 13 heure, soupira Ussop.

\- Bah justement ! J'voudrais qu'il soit déjà 16 heure comme ça on pourrait être à la plage et se baignait !

\- On ira dès que ça sonnera promis. Déclara le blond.

Assis entre les jambes du vert, le blond tira sur sa cigarette savourant sa bouffée de nicotine.

\- J't'ai déjà dis quoi sur ça..

\- Roh c'est bon ! C'est pas parce que je fume deux cigarettes par jours que j'vais

Lui lançant un regard digne d'un chien battu, Zoro esquissa un sourire en voyant son petit ami écrasé sa cigarette à peine entamer sur le béton. Savourant sa victoire, le vert glissa ses bras le long de la taille de Sanji et posa son visage dans les cheveux d'or de ce dernier.

\- Gnagna. Grogna le fan de cuisine.

\- Oui je sais.

Toutes récompenses arrivent quand on sait attendre.

La sonnerie de fin des cours déclara le projet d'un petit singe soit : On fonce à la plage et on en ressort que par des menaces et des négociations qui nous avantage.

\- La mer ! S'écria Luffy

\- Le sable ! Renchérit Ussop.

\- Des algues ...Conclua Zoro.

\- Mais sois donc heureux ! Tu retrouve les tiens, termina Sanji avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ajoutant à ses mots, le blond attrapa une algue verte et la mis à côté de la chevelure de Zoro, qui se contenta de plaquer le jeune homme sur le sable et de l'embrasser langoureusement sans se douter qu'à peine une centaine de mètre, caché dans le creux des vagues, la tête d'une jeune fille possédant une chevelure de feu orangé dirigea son regard vert-orange en direction du couple, une fine montre en main.

\- Il se réveille...

Des mots aussi faibles que le vent, que personne ne put entendre sauf une...

Hachant ses légumes, Anne prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, mais avant d'avoir put boire, elle lâcha le verre qui explosa sur le sol.

-...Il se réveille...Non c'est impossible, c'est impossible ...Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

La lune brillait sur la paisible mer. Mangeant de bon cœur, Sanji parla de sa journée à ses deux parents.

\- En math, Mme Hina nous a tué avec ses équations et ses tableaux de variations et en français, Mr Shanks nous fait commencer les légendes celtes, particulièrement celles de la Bretagne.

\- Vous commencez par lesquelles ? Questionna son père

\- On va étudier les Morgans et les Morganes surtout. Répondit-il à Zeff.

Un grand bruit semblable à un plat que l'on fait tomber résonna dans la cuisine. Se tournant vers l'origine, Sanji regarda sa mère plié sur le sol.

La respiration rapide, le visage pâle, Anne se mit à porter ses mains sur les côtés de son cou, tandis que Zeff ordonnait à son fils d'aller se coucher.

Cachait en haut de l'escalier, le blond tendit l'oreille captant tant bien que mal la conversation des deux adultes.

-Tu ne crois pas temps de le lui dire...?

\- Il ne doit jamais être au courant de cela ...Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Ce qu' _elle_ a perdue le jour où je t'ai permis de me prendre à _elle_ , _elle_ le reprendrait à travers lui...

Ne comprenant pas les discutions de ses parents, le blond alla sans bruit dans sa chambre et se glissa sous sa couette, son regard figé sur l'horizon qu'il voyait à travers sa fenêtre, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

 _Du sang_

 _Des larmes_

 _Courant après Sanji, Zoro tomba sur le sable, se blessant au niveau de l'œil. Il se redressa avec difficulté pour voir celui qu'il aimait lui lançait un regard emplis de tristesse avant de disparaître dans les vagues de l'océan._

\- SANJI ! Hurla le vert

Arraché à son sommeil, le vert tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration, l'image du blond disparaissant dans la mer gravé dans sa rétine.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les légendes du pays

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- ...Je peux te poser une question papa ?

-Bien sur mon grand !

\- Comment as-tu rencontré maman ?

Posant son filet sur le sable blond, le moustachu tourna la tête vers son fils avant de soupirer.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, à la plage durant une partie de pêche.

\- ...La dernière fois, tu m'as dis que c'était pendant une tempête… Rétorqua le plus jeune des deux.

Le regard vide, le plus âgé se contenta de reprendre son occupation, ignorant les paroles de son fils.

Contrarié, le blond retourna chez lui et reprit ses devoirs de français. S'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, il attrapa une feuille ainsi qu'un ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque et commença son travail.

-Les Mary Morganes sont les fées aquatiques de Bretagne alors que les Morganes sont des elfes gracieux... Et les Korrigans, les quoi ?!

-Les Korrigans mon chéri, c'est le petit peuple. Souffla sa mère en entrant les bras chargés par le linge.

Surpris par l'apparition de sa mère, Sanji tomba de sa chaise se blessant au niveau du front au passage.

-Sanji ! S'écria la blonde en posant le linge sur le plan de travail.

Inquiète, la mère releva avec délicatesse son fils, appliquant un mouchoir sur la plaie.

-On dirait que ce n'est rien mais on ne sait jamais...Sanji tu peux parler ? S'inquièta la mère.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connais autant de chose sur les créatures d'ici ? Questionna faiblement le blond sans lever la tête.

\- ….J'ai du travail Sanji. Murmura t-elle en guise de réponse

Arrivant dans la cuisine, la jeune femme laissa un long soupir échappé de ses lèvres, les yeux légèrement embués.

Des coups portaient sur la porte la ramène dans le monde réel. Elle ouvrit et se figea en voyant le vert.

-Toi.

-Madame.

L'ambiance quelque peu tendue entre les deux êtres venaient sûrement du faite que la dernière fois que le sabreur était venu, la mère du blond était rentré dans la chambre de son fils, inquiète par leurs absences à quatre heures et avait surpris les deux adolescents torse nu et s'embrassant à pleine bouche et langues par la même occasion.

-Tu es là pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

-J'dois bosser avec Sanji sur les êtres du petit peuple.

\- Dans la cuisine alors. Trancha t-elle

Comment dire ? Sanji était coincé entre sa mère et son petit ami. Il mourrait d'envie de jeter tous ces livres sur le sol et d'attaquer avec passion son algue fétiche et d'un autre côté, il voulait prouver à sa mère qu'il bossait bien. Et aussi depuis la dernière, les deux amants ne s'étaient pas touché une seule fois, donc autant dire que l'ambiance est un poil tendue.

\- Korrigans ? Tu t'y connais ?

\- Un peu que oui ! J'te rappelle que mon grand-père me racontait toutes sortes d'histoires sur les créatures de Bretagne ! Les Korrigans sont des sortes de nains bretons vivant dans le Finistère et les Côtes d'Armor. On dit qu'ils hantent les landes et passent leurs nuits à danser en rond autours des menhirs et autres pierres levées. Les malheureux qu'ils entrainent dans leurs rondes sont obligés de danser jusqu'à l'épuisement voir la mort. Cependant dans la légende des deux bosses- Récita fièrement le vert, les mains en l'air.

-Ok j'ai compris ! T'es incollable sur tout ce qui concerne la Bretagne. Le coupa le blond en soupirant.

\- Plus ou moins. Ria le vert en s'étirant.

Feuilletant vaguement le livre de français, le blond resta sur une page où les mots : Lavandières de nuit, figurait.

\- Les lavandières ? C'est pas celles qui lavaient leurs linges dans les vieux lavoirs ? On en à plusieurs dans les alentours non ?

\- Ouais. Grand-père ne s'en approchait que durant le jour, jamais la nuit.

\- Hein ?

-On raconte que les Lavandières de Nuit sont des femmes condamnées à laver leurs linges jusqu'au jugement dernier, afin de racheter leurs crimes commis durant leurs vivants. Elle apparaissent la nuit et demandent à ceux qui passent près d'elle de les aider à tordre le linge. Mais si le pauvre voyageur tord dans le sens contraire de cette dernière, ses mains se brisent et la lavandière l'entraîne dans la mort. Répondit avec désinvolture le vert.

-Mais c'est la joie de vivre dis donc !

Riant aux éclats, le vert passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une certaine délicatesse sous le regard noir de la mère du cook.

Ce dernier se mit alors un rougir sous le regard noir de la mère, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de désaccord.

-Bon je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Luffy que j'irais acheter avec lui des bouteilles de cidre. Madame vous en voulez ? Questionna en toute innocence le vert, ignorant les yeux assassins de la femme aux cheveux de soleil.

\- Euh je ... Oui deux bouteilles de brut. Je vais te donner l'arg-Commença la blonde, étonné par se changement d'humeur.

\- Non c'est gratuit pour vous . Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois mais rapidement son petit ami sur le front, il attrapa ses affaires et sorti de la maison.

\- Sanji ? Tu voudrais un morceau de gâteau ?

\- J'vais à la plage. Répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Passant devant sa mère sans lui accorder un regard, le blond courut jusqu'en direction du sable blond, impatient de sentir la chaleur des grains passaient sous ses pieds.

Mais une chose est certaine.

Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser au bord du rivage, une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu et ayant une queue de poisson qui se faisait paresseusement caressé par les vagues.

\- Que ? Dit Sanji en se figeant sur place.

\- Tiens ? Déclara la rousse en se retournant.

Braquant son regard vert-orangé vers le jeune homme, la jeune sirène lui accorda un tendre sourire.

\- T'es … T'es QUOI ?

-Moi ? Bah j'suis une Mary Morgane bien sur !

\- Ma..Ma..Mary..Mor

-Mais l'on m'appelle également Luna. Et toi ? Tu es Sanji je présume. Ria la créature marine.

-Co..mment...? Bégaya le pauvre adolescent en sentant ses jambes flanchées.

\- C'est assez évident que je connaisse ton nom, étant donné que ta mère est ma tante.

-Quoi… Murmura Sanji d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne t'ai jamais rien dis sur ce que tu es… Conclu la jeune fille, en fronçant ses sourcils.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vieux souvenirs

-QUOI ?! COMMENT CA MA MÈRE EST TA TANTE ? S'emporta le blond en faisant les cent pas dans le sable

-Bah ma mère est sa sœur. Ca me semble logique non ?  
\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle bordel !  
\- Pas de grossièreté ! Ou je te lave la langue avec la décoction d'algue de tatie Irène ! Ca fait fuir même les berniques ! Répliqua la rousse le pointant du doigt.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vos chapeaux chinois ! Soupira la sirène en passant une main sur son front, l'air blasé.  
\- Euh... J'suis perdu là.  
\- Pauvre petit être qui ne comprend pas l'intelligence des Mary Morganes.  
\- : ...Attends ! Toi une Mary Morgane ? Ria nerveusement Sanji en tirant sur le tissu de sa chemise.  
\- Non j'suis un Korrigan croisé avec une Banshee ! Bien que je sur que je suis une Mary Morgane petit croisé ! S'énerva Luna en bougeant les bras dans les airs, une veine gonflant sur son front.  
\- Petit...Croisé ?  
\- Évidemment ! T'es un croisé ! Ton père est un humain et ta mère en a du payer le prix ! Perdre ce qui faisait d'elle un être supérieur à vous les Hommes ! Dit sechement la créature de la mer en jouant avec ses écailles dans l'eau.

Sentant ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, le blond eut juste le temps de voir la rousse en face de lui crier avant de sombre dans les ténèbres.

Sentant deux bras chauds le secouaient, Sanji ouvrit avec une grande lenteur ses paupières et vit deux émeraudes le regardaient avec anxiété.

\- Hey...Sanji ? Tu m'entends ? Le questionna Zoro.

Se redressant avec maladresse, le cook s'accrocha aux épaules de son petit ami, se lovant contre son torse protecteur et le son de la mer résonnant à son oreille.  
Le bonheur à l'état pur.

\- Il est plus de 9 heures, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude.. Continua le vert sans le lâcher.

Sa mère.. Revenant à la brusque réalité, le blond repensa aux paroles de la Mary Morgane et se ressenti partir dans les limbes.  
Caché derrière un rocher, Luna regarda le vert courir vers une des maisons se situant sur le côte, le blond dans ses bras, le portant comme si il était son bien le plus précieux.

\- Hey bah on est pas dans la merde ! Lâcha la rousse avant presser ses joues, une expression joyeuse sur le visage. N'empêche ils sont mignons les deux là.

* * *

 _ _Les bruits d'une tempête. Le son des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _SANJI NON !__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Un regard triste et puis... Plus rien__

Se réveillant en sursaut dans son lit, le dos en sueur, Zoro attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa respiration. Encore une fois ce rêve. Ce rêve qui le pourchassait depuis plusieurs mois...

Caressant le front pâle de son fils, Anne ferma les yeux , inquiète du faite que son enfant ne se réveille pas. Elle s'autorisa avec une grande précaution, de retirer son châle révélant à la pâle lumière de la lampe de chevet, un cou certes gracieux mais sur les deux côtés, deux grands creux qui y figuraient, comme si quelque chose avait été arraché.

\- T'es sur que tu vas mieux hein Sanji ?!

Se penchant vers son cuistot tel un singe face à une banane, le petit brun adressa au blond son éternel sourire.

-YOUHOU ! Tu peux me faire un gigot alors ?  
\- Tu n'avais que ça en tête ?! Hurla Ussop.

Soupirant devant les réactions puériles de ses deux amis, Sanji se cala contre le torse chaud de son vert favori, qui passa ses mains sur la taille du blond, signifiant : Tu es à moi et à personne d'autres.

\- Les garçons ! Tenta Zeff avant de subir le regard noir de Nami, Et Nami aussi. Les poissons et les légumes sont prêts.

Courant aussi vite que le vent, l'espèce de ouistiti sur pied passa à vive allure devant le père du blond, ignorant les protestations de ses amis lui hurlant de ne rien toucher. Autant parler à un mur..

\- Il est impossible ma parole. Soupire le blond.  
\- Au bout de onze ans d'amitié tu devrais le connaître non ?  
\- Oui mais j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il se calmera  
-Autant prendre un balai, sauter de la fenêtre en hurlant "J'vais à Poudlard" aura bien plus de succès.  
-T'as gardé ton âme d'enfant comme c'est mignon. Se moqua gentillement le blond.

Secouant la tête devant les dires de son copain, le vert lâcha à regrets la main du blond en voyant la mère de ce dernier arrivé.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Chest chucher chon Chadache ! Déclara le porteur du chapeau de paille, la bouche pleine.  
-Traduction, c'est super bon madame. Conclua l'homme au long nez.  
\- Merci Luffy et merci aussi Ussop. Dit-elle, peu étonné des comportements des amis de son fils.

La mère de famille dirigea son regard vers le couple que représentait son fils et l'algue marine et manqua une respiration en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait son enfant chéri.

Le barbecue se termina une heure après, saluant ses amis, Sanji laissa ses parents ensembles, profitant alors d'un peu de calme.  
Marchant dans le sillon des vagues, Sanji tenait étroitement la main de son petit ami, comme si il allait disparaître d'un instant à un autre.

\- Sanji ?

\- Sanji, je sens plus ma circulation sanguine. Tenta le vert, sa main devenant insensible.  
\- Dis ? Tu peux me raconter une histoire sur les Mary Morganes ?

Légèrement surpris, le bretteur s'asseye sur le sable sec et plaqua le blond contre lui.

\- On dit que ce sont les sirènes de Bretagne, que leurs beautés sont ...Magiques, un homme peut tomber fou amoureux d'elle d'un simple coup d'œil... Papy racontait souvent qu'une sirène peut devenir humaine qu'à une seule condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- On raconte qu'elles auraient des branchies sur les côtés leurs permettant de pouvoir respirer dans l'eau. Pour qu'elles deviennent humaines, elles doivent tomber en amour d'un humain et leurs permettre d'arracher leurs branchies transformant leurs queues de poisson en deux jambes de terriens.

Restant silencieux face aux paroles de son petit ami, le cook se contenta de regarder l'image de la lune se reflétant dans les vagues.  
Des branchies arrachées ? Il devait sûrement rester des marques… Non ?  
Se calant encore plus contre la poitrine du vert, le blond laissa sa tête allé en arrière et passa sa main derrière le cou de Zoro pour lier leurs lèvres dans un délicat baiser avant de se transformer en un baiser langoureux.  
Une union bien plus que physique s'en suivit.

Pour eux deux, ce n'était que du "sexe", c'était bien plus. Ils liaient leurs âmes l'une à l'autre. Ils se boulaient la peau avec un simple contact. Un simple regard entre eux ne suffisait pas à expliquer à l'autre, combien il lui était précieux.  
Et cela depuis leur première rencontre

* * *

\- __Les enfants, aujourd'hui une autre classe va venir nous aider à peindre les panneaux. Ils viennent de la ville juste à côté.__ _ _Dit l'enseignante aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de glace.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Riant à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis, les élèves de CM2 sortirent dans la cours sous le doux ciel bleu vers un groupe d'enfants mit en rang par un homme aux cheveux bleus.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Franky.__ _  
-_ _ _SUPER ! Robin !__ _ _Cria l'homme à l'imposante structure en allant vers elle.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Prenant la main de la brune, le bleu laissa ses joues se tintèrent de rouge avant de se__ _ _concentrer__ _ _sur le mur de la cour de l'école.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Bon on va vous mélangez pour la peindre. Donc euh Robin ?__ _  
-_ _ _Les groupes. Alors...__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Prenant une feuille, la brune cita plusieurs noms et arriva à celui du blond.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Sanj__ _ _i__ _ _avec Roronoa Zoro.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Se détachant du groupe d'élève, un enfant aux cheveux d'émeraude s'avança vers le blond et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.__ _  
_ _ _Il prit le pot de peinture et alla avec son camarade vers leur partie .__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Tu as une idée sur quoi peindre ?__ _ _Questionna timidement le petit blond.__ _  
-_ _ _La mer ?__ _  
-_ _ _Oui !Un coucher de soleil sur la mère ça serait super non ! Maman dit souvent que ce moment est magique vu que le ciel et l'océan ne font plus qu'un.__ _ _S'emporta joyeusement le futur cook, ses yeux pétillants.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Peignant alors un coucher de soleil, le blond, les mains pleines de peinture dirigea son regard vers__ _ _son compagnon qui se sentant observé regarda l'__ _ _enfant aux yeux en spirale.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Un problème ?__ _  
-_ _Je suis_ _ _trop petit pour peindre les nuages...__ _ _Murmura Sanji en se désignant.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Souriant devant les joues rouges du blond, l'enfant aux cheveux vert posa sa main sur la joue droite de ce dernier et étala la peinture blanche sur la planche de bois.__ _  
_

 _ _\- Voilà.__ _  
-_ _ _Merci..Zoro.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _La fin des cours sonna. Réunissant les enfants au sein de le cours, les deux professeurs les félicitèrent de leurs trava__ _ _ux__ _ _avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés avec leurs élèves.__ _  
_ _ _Profitant de l'agitation, Sanji embrassa rapidement Zoro sur la joue avant de filer en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école.__ _  
_ _ _Les mois passèrent et enfin sonna la rentrée au collège. S'aventurant dans l'établissement, le blond senti un bras l'attraper. S'apprêtant à frapper celui qui le maintenez fermement, il eut la surprise de croiser un regard aussi vert que la lande de sa région.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Salut.__ _ _Dit en riant le vert.__ _  
-_ _ _Zoro !?__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Souriant devant l'air surpris de son camarade, le vert remarqua qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête Sanji. Son papy avait raison, il avait bien prit une bonne dizaine de centimètre durant l'été.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Tu es en quelle classe ?__ _ _Questionna le blond, tout souriant.__

 _ _Citant le nom de sa classe, le vert eut un sourire en entendant le blond lui dire que lui aussi se trouvait dans la même classe.__ _  
_ _ _La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours et par conséquent le retard des deux collégiens.__ _  
_ _ _Ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle et se firent sonner les cloches par leur professeur principal. Pourtant cela ne les empêcha pas de se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se souciant guère du discours de l'enseignant.__ _  
_ _ _Les années passèrent et avant même d'avoir dit ouf, tout deu__ _ _x__ _ _se retrouvèrent diplômé du brevet__ _ _et en seconde année de lycée.__ _  
_ _ _Marchant sur la plage, le blond faisait par de ses peines de cœur à son meilleur ami.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Et puis elle m'a dit c'est fini.__ _ _Soupira le blond.__ _  
-_ _ _C'est vraiment un con alors.__ _  
-_ _ _Je trouverais jamais ma perle rare...__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Buvant à même le goulot sa bière, l'ado aux cheveux d'algue regarda son ami à ses côtés, posant son regard sur sa taille fine, son visage d'ange et tout ce qui le faisait craquer depuis leur première rencontre. Mais bon Sanji était hétéro et ça Zoro le savait bien et il refusait de détruire leur amitié pour ci peu.__ _  
_ _ _Soupirant encore une fois, le vert regarda le reflet de la lune dans la mer tout en continuant d'intervenir dans le monologue de son ami.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Vraiment…,__ _ _soupira Sanji,__ _ _Pourquoi j'trouve pas la personne qui me faut..__ _  
-_ _ _Cherche la bien.__ _ _Répliqua par instint le vert.__ _  
-_ _ _Mais ...C'est si long et parfois je me dis qu'elle existe pas, que je finirais seul avec pleins de chats autour de moi !__ _  
-_ _ _On sera deux alors.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Regrettant aussitôt ses mots, l'escrimeur se leva du sable et commença à remonter vers les chemins, ignorant les appels du blond.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Quoi ? Attends Zoro ! Explique moi !__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Courant après son ami, il lui attrapa maladroitement la manche de sa veste mais glissa sur un tas de sable__ _ _entraînant__ _ _l'autre garçon dans sa chute.__ _  
_ _ _Il se retrouva dos contre terre et le vert au-dessus de lui, qui posa un regard surpris, presque de peur mais aussi teinté d'une folie que Sanji ne comprit que lorsque les lèvres de Zoro se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur incroyable.__ _  
_ _ _Il ne sut combien de temps le baiser dura mais le blond ferma les yeux savourant la texture des lèvres de celui qui se situé au dessus de lui, la tendresse des mains qui lui caressait la joue et la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Par manque d'air le lien fut rompu, et c'est un Zoro gêné et en colère contre lui même qui se redressa en se tapant la tête qui fit face au blond.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Merde..Merde...Merde…__ _ _Répéta sans cèsse le vert envers lui même.__ _  
-_ _ _Zoro… ?__ _ _Se risqua le blond.__ _  
-_ _ _T'approche pas de moi...__ _  
-_ _ _Ou tu quoi.. ?__ _ _Tenta Sanji.__  
\- __Je t'embrasserais encore une fois... Je te serrerais dans mes bras et...Je te montrerais tout ce que je ressens pour toi…__ _ _Murmura le sabreur en se repliant sur lui même, le visage rivé vers le sol, trop honteux pour croiser le regard du blond.__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _S'approchant timidement du vert, le blond passa son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, le faisant alors sursauter.__ _  
_ _  
-_ _ _Fais le__ _ _alors__ _ _... Moi...__ _ _Ça__ _ _m'a pas dérangeais... Oh contraire, ça m'a plu... C'était beaucoup plus doux qu'avec une fille alors je veux que tu le refasse encore une fois...__ _  
_ _  
_ _ _Ni une, ni deux, le vert reprit possession des lèvres tant désirées tout en maintenant son cook contre lui, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher.__

C'est en se remémorant ça que Zoro regarda le visage endormi de son amant sur le sable.

Il l'avait embrassé ici pour la première fois et depuis il adorait cet endroit. Surtout quand son petit ami se trouvait avec lui.

Certes la présentation au père de son chéri avait pas mal été difficile, surtout quand Zeff l'avait menacé avec un crochet en lui disant que s'il faisait le moindre mal à son bébé chéri, il le lui ferait payer de sa vie.  
Voyant Sanji frissonnait, le vert le couva de sa veste avant de le prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir, le nez dans les épis d'or.

* * *

Marchant sur le sable nu, Anne regarda le couple endormi, le cou sans aucune protection. Son regard bleu se dirigea vers l'océan et d'une voix morne déclara :

\- Bonsoir Luna...

Sortant de l'écume, la jeune Mary Morgane regarda l'humaine, plus particulièrement les trous béants situés sur son cou avant de lui répondre.

\- Bonsoir tata. Murmura t'elle tristement.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu ne crois qu'il est temps de lui dire ?

Tout en parlant, la rousse désigna les deux corps endormi, tout en s'approchant de sa tante.

\- Lui dire quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'idiote veux-tu. La règle va s'appliquer d'ici peu.  
-Non c'est… Sanji ne peut pas...  
\- Elle donne autant qu'elle prend. Récita la rousse.

L'être des eaux posa alors sur le sable humide, une montre à gousset où un soleil presque complet apparaissait.

-Une fois rempli, il devra en payer le prix. Répondit Luna face au silence de la blonde.

Ne rajoutant rien d'autre, elle plongea dans les eaux bretonnes laissant Anne perdu dans ses pensées sans se douter que son fils, réveillait par le bruit, avait assister à toute la scène.

Son regard de saphir se bloqua sur le cou de sa mère et les paroles de Zoro lui revinrent en tête.

\- **Deux creux où jadis étaient les branchies pour deux jambes d'humains**.. Pensa t-il tandis que sa mère ramassait l'objet, les joues inondées de larmes.


End file.
